


with my flannel on

by peraltiaghoe



Series: smutshotz [6]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Beach House, F/M, I'm bad at this, Is it really pwp tho considering it's like a 27 page build up for four pages of smut?????, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, also kind of plot?, still hate tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 06:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peraltiaghoe/pseuds/peraltiaghoe
Summary: Right behind my left pocketThat is where you'll feel my soulIt's been with me many wintersIt will keep you warmThe character's in the way you wear itIt takes your shape while you keep it onMay we live for many wintersKeepin' each other warmNow I pledge you'll never ever be aloneAnd I pledge these arms and chest are hereTo hold you in from the coldTitle from Justin Timberlake's Flannel.





	with my flannel on

**Author's Note:**

> annoyingly long beach house smut hello
> 
> unedited bc who has time for that???? not me let's be real

“How did you even convince Eleanor to let us stay here again?” Jake dropped his bags on the floor as he asked the question, quickly plopping down on the couch and stretching his legs out. It had been a long drive and he had been crammed in the back seat between Scully and Terry. They agreed to split Hitchock and Scully up so that nobody was stuck with both of them in the same car, due to what Amy deemed _the disgusting reason she had to get a new car last year._ So this time, Rosa sat passenger in Amy’s car and Jake sat in between Scully and Terry. The long, unpleasant drive was even longer and _more_ unpleasant with the lack of personal space. 

Charles shrugged. “It was easy, really. You know, Hercules and I are friends, so he helped to convince her. But her room is still off limits, and since Captain Holt came along again, we’re one room short.”

“No problem,” Rosa paused to stretch as she leaned into the chair across from Jake. “We’ll just have a competition later. A drinking game. The two losers have to share a room.” 

Jake perked up immediately. “Ooooh, a competition? You’re speaking my language. What game are you thinking?” 

“Can we all get in the door before you start scheming, Peralta?” Holt rolled his suitcase through the house as if he was in an airport lobby. 

“Yeah, and we could probably start on dinner-”

“Oh my _god_ Scully, if you mention food one more time-” Amy took a deep breath and rolled her eyes. She carefully toed off her shoes at the door and made her way over to the couch. She kicked Jake’s legs. “Move over, dummy.”

He grunted in response, but made no effort to move. She narrowed her eyes and slung her duffel bag off of her shoulder and onto his head. 

“Hey, _ow_,” he complained as he sat up. 

Amy shrugged and settled into the opposite corner of the couch. “That’s what you get for having your sneakers up on the furniture, anyway.” 

“Okay, I know you said _Scully_, couldn’t mention food,” Hitchcock began, “but you didn’t say anything about me-”

“I’m firing up the grill, now,” Terry shook his head and gestured to the patio outside. “Just be quiet. Vacation Terry _loves_ quiet. Maybe even more than regular Terry.” 

Jake laughed. “Yeah, and Vacation Terry didn’t get any quiet on the drive over here. Rosa threatened Scully like seventeen times. Is that a record?” 

Holt sat on a couch framing the other side of the coffee table. “I have to say that Terry was absolutely correct. Kidz Bop: Greatest Hits on repeat for three hours was… extremely unfortunate.”

“Yeah,” Charles scoffed. “I thought Hey There Delilah was bad, but then All Star came on.” He shuddered in horror. 

“Ooh, tradesies on the way back?” Jake pulled out his phone and navigated to youtube. “I bet I could get down to some kidz bop All Star. Let me just-”

“Peralta, if you play that song, you’re fired.” 

Jake blinked up at Holt, then locked his phone. “Oookay, nevermind.” 

Terry rifled through the cooler that he’d single handedly carried inside, handing the food items to Charles to season and prepare. He picked up the bag of charcoal and headed outside. 

Gina sat on Jake until he grumbled and squirmed away so that he was only taking up one couch cushion. She kept her face tucked into her phone the whole time. “Sorry, thought I should separate the two of you, what with both of you being single this year.” 

Jake and Amy both began protesting, but Rosa’s smirk across the table had both of them struggling for the right words. 

Jake scoffed. “Separate me from Amy? Please do. I don’t want any of her nerd cooties, I might actually start doing paperwork.” 

Amy glared at him behind Gina’s head. “Wow, admitting that you don’t do paperwork in front of your superior officer? How unprofessional. Right, sir?” She turned to Holt for reassurance. 

Holt stood up and pulled his suitcase close to him. “There’s no denying that Peralta does his paperwork. Half the time, it’s written in crayon.” 

“That was one time! I got the glitter pack!” Jake yelled proudly as Holt went down the hallway to empty his belongings into the closet of one of the rooms. 

Charles carried the plate of food that needed to be cooked to the door, and Hitchcock and Scully quickly followed him outside. 

“Hey, Gina, wanna go look at the water?” 

Gina scoffed. “What? No, why would I want to go look at _nature_? I can pull up a pic of the ocean right here.” She quickly flashed her phone screen toward Rosa, showing a picture of the ocean. She caught Rosa’s glare, then looked between Jake and Amy. “Oh. Sure, let’s go.” 

“Oh my god, you guys!” Jake yelled after them. He rolled his eyes, then slouched back down into the pillows. He kicked his shoes off and propped his feet up on Amy’s lap. 

“Jake, c’mon,” she made a face and shoved his feet onto the floor. 

“I took my shoes off!” He huffed and pulled his feet up so they were on the couch, but still pretty close to her. She eyed his feet pointedly. She shifted her attention to his face and the cold glare she shot at him would’ve made him shiver, except that he was preoccupied with laughing and contemplating poking at her with his feet. 

They were silent for a few minutes. Jake was looking at the tv, which wasn’t on, trying to figure out exactly what to say. The silence was getting to him even more than usual. He saw Amy from the corner of his eye, turning to look out the window at their friends all laughing on the patio. 

A lot had changed since last year’s Detectives Only Getaway. They had been sort of… _off_ around one another after everything went down in their recent history. There was that stakeout where they kissed a few times, then the kiss in the evidence room. Then, more importantly, there was light and breezy, the breaking of the light and breezy rule which ended in her hair splayed over his pillow as their breathing returned to a normal rate. He swallowed thickly as he shook that thought out of his head. 

Then there was Dozerman. Probably the only time Amy had ever seriously broken a rule at work, and _that guy_ had to walk in, and then he had to go and _die_. He felt like he had told this story hundreds of times, yet he’d never said it aloud. Things could have worked out between them if that hadn’t happened, he was sure of it. It freaked them both out, something so bad happening so soon into the relationship. At the funeral, he wanted to speak up and say something, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Amy had made up her mind, and he had to respect that. 

But that regret kept him up at night more often than he’d be willing to admit. 

Be that as it may, there was a noticeable shift between them. It wasn’t a shift toward professionalism because _of course_ it wasn’t. _That_ would have been much easier to navigate. Instead, it there was a thick tension amongst all their interactions. He imagined that their sexual tension rivalled Rosa and Pimento’s back when he had first rejoined the squad, but it wasn’t so outwardly obvious between them as it was with Rosa and Pimento. Although Rosa and Gina definitely seemed to be picking up on something.

Whether everyone else knew it or not, that tension consumed most of his thoughts, these days. 

“Is this gonna be weird?” 

He turned to look at Amy as she abruptly interrupted his thoughts. 

“What? Weird? Why would it be weird?” 

She shrugged and looked away. “I don’t know… Because we… Ya’know.” 

He tilted his head like he wasn’t sure. She scoffed and rolled her eyes. 

“Because we had sex? You know, we haven’t really hung out much since then…” 

“Oooh,” he dragged the word out, like he was just then realizing what she meant. “God, keep it in your pants, Santiago. It won’t be weird unless _you’re_ weird.” 

“Me? What about you? You’re the one who’s always weird.”

“What? I’m not _weird_-”

“You’ve been looking at me out of the corner of your eye since I walked in the room-”

He scoffed loudly, shuffling to sit up. “That’s because there’s something on your face and you look dumb.” 

“There’s nothing on my face, Jake.” 

He crossed his arms and leaned toward the middle of the couch. He was now sitting part way on the middle cushion. “Yeah, well-”

“Yeah, well _what_?” She shot back, leaning closer to him. 

They were still a few inches apart, leaning toward each other angrily across the couch. He didn’t even think about it until his eyes strayed from hers, only for a second, but he knew that by the time he caught himself, she noticed. He glanced down at her lips, then immediately back to her eyes. Her eyes flickered to his eyebrows as some of the tension there dissipated, leaving him looking confused. Her expression quickly moved to mirror his until they were both just scanning each other’s faces, both almost holding their breath so as to not disturb the moment, waiting for the other to move. 

“So, I was thinking- Oh…” Holt paused as he was entering the room, assessing Jake and Amy sitting so close to one another. “It seems I have interrupted something. I’ll just… go outside.” 

“No, no, sir, you’re fine.” She quickly shuffled away from Jake, turning to hide the soft pink that tinted her cheeks. Jake cleared his throat quietly and moved closer to his side of the couch. 

“I see,” Holt nodded slowly. “I see.” He stared at them for a moment longer, but then walked to the back door and exited. 

“Just don’t be weird,” Amy commanded, raising her eyebrows at him. He swallowed and nodded quickly, watching as she stood and walked away to join their friends outside. After a moment, he followed suit. 

\--

_Because we had sex?_

He rolled his eyes at the water. At least this year, Holt didn’t insist on shutting the bubbles off. 

The phrase had been echoing around in his head since she’d said it. Stupid Amy recalling stupid facts that his stupid brain did not need help remembering. 

“Jake? Hey, earth to Jake?” Charles finally tapped him on the shoulder. “What about yours?” 

He blinked and looked up at Charles. “What about mine?” 

Gina laughed. “He probably has the Die Hard montage playing in his head again.”

“I can see the entire first two movies, it’s not a montage.” He splashed water at her. “What are you talking about?” 

Amy shrugged, sipping on the mixed drink she was holding and staring off into the distance. “Worst sexual experience.” 

He laughed quietly. “I mean, where to start…”

“Maybe the medical examiner,” Rosa offered. 

“We swore we would never talk about that again.” Jake glared in her direction, but she just smirked at him. “And that wasn’t _bad_ exactly…”

“The medical examiner?” Holt asked. 

Amy scoffed. “Yeah, the medical examiner.” She set her drink down in the cupholder on the edge of the hot tub and leaned forward, mimicking Jake. “Is this weird, or sexy?” 

Everyone erupted into a chorus of laughter. Holt still looked perplexed. 

“Hey, like you have room to talk. What was yours, _Teddy_?” He reached for Charles’ beer bottle and extended it forward toward Amy. “Hold my pilsner, babe. You want the khakis all the way off, or just half? Which is easier for missionary?” 

Amy rolled her eyes and scoffed. “Sex with Teddy was _fine_.”

Jake laughed loudly. “_Fine._ Exactly how I want to describe my sexual experiences.”

Amy shrugged nonchalantly and took another sip. “Maybe being a little timid is better than a guy being overconfident and thinking he knows exactly what to do.” 

Rosa laughed. “Amy would be into timid guys. _Vanilla._”

Amy’s jaw went slack as she looked at Rosa with narrowed eyes. “I am _not_.

“I feel that perhaps I should go refill my drink,” Holt suddenly announced, stepping out of the hot tub and leaving Amy with a bewildered look.

“Oh no, she forgot Holt was here. Welcome one-drink Amy to the party, everybody.” Gina raised her glass as if it were a toast. 

A few in the group murmured welcomes. Hitchcock raised his glass. “L'Chaim.”

Jake shook his head at him. “C’mon, man.”

Amy caught his attention as she shrugged again, a little more forcefully. She wasn’t done yet. “Teddy wasn’t my worst sexual experience.” 

“Jeez, I feel sorry for whoever could be worse than him.” Jake looked serious for a moment, but he couldn’t stop the teasing smile that was creeping across his lips. 

“Just because he’s boring, doesn’t mean he’s boring in bed.” 

“Title of Santiago’s sex tape: Boring in bed.” 

She rolled her eyes. “My worst sexual experience was with y-”

Everyone turned to look at her as the syllable slipped out of her mouth before she caught herself. She stopped mid word, but they were all catching on quickly. They all knew that Jake and Amy had kissed, a few of them had even seen the tape from the evidence room, but they told everyone that’s all it was. After the Dozerman situation, they just called it quits. They told their friends there was nothing more to it. They were trying to cope with all the change and it had just happened. A kiss, one dinner, and a light and breezy six days together. Amy coughed, like she stopped for a reason, not because she was saying something she hadn’t meant to.

Jake was staring at her, eyes wide. They agreed that it would be better for everyone if no one found out that there was more to the story. 

Charles turned to Jake. “Oh my god… Was she gonna say _you_?” 

Jake laughed. “What? No.” He jutted his chin forward toward Amy. “Tell them, Ames. It’s embarrassing, but it’s not _that_ bad.” 

Amy looked at him as if she had no idea what he was talking about, because she didn’t, so he continued. 

“She told me about it on a stakeout once. We were talking about if we’d ever unknowingly slept with a criminal.” 

Gina perked up. “_Amy_ slept with a criminal?” 

Jake nodded. “York Stevenson.” 

Rosa snorted as she broke into laughter. “That _hardly_ counts as a criminal.” 

“Who’s York Stevenson?” Charles asked. 

Rosa was still laughing, so Jake kept talking. “He worked at a senior home. He was stealing jewelry and pawning it. It was dumb luck that he got caught, honestly. He was pawning a woman’s wedding ring and it turned out that the pawn shop that he took it to was owned by the victim’s daughter. She recognized the missing ring immediately and called the police.” 

Gina laughed. “Damn, Amy. Did he ever give you any jewelry? Were you aiding and abetting?”

Amy rolled her eyes. “No. It wasn’t like that, it was a one time thing.” 

“Oh _shit,_” Gina raised her eyebrows. “Maybe she isn’t vanilla, Diaz. A one-night stand, huh?” 

Amy glared at Jake as she sank lower into the water. The simple movement paired with the look in her eyes had his stomach in knots, and despite being shoulder deep in hot water, a shiver built in his spine that he hoped wasn’t as obvious to everyone else as it was to him. 

They teased Amy about sleeping with the perp a little longer before Gina finally called their bluff. 

“I don’t know, I’m not really buying all of this. What exactly _was_ your terrible experience with York?”

Amy shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t really like talking about it. And I told _Jake_,” she glared pointedly at him, “in confidence, so I’d appreciate it if we just dropped it.” 

Gina shook her head. “Nuh-uh, babygirl. I don’t think you slept with York at all. In fact, I think you’re just trying to cover up that you,” she pointed at Amy, then across the tub to Jake, “and _Jake_ got it. If you know what I mean.” 

“Amy and I _didn’t_ have sex,” Jake offered way too quickly. “I told you, nothing really happened between us. A few kisses.” 

“_A few?_” Charles cut in. “You kissed more than just that time in the evidence room?!”

“A few kisses and like, _hella_ sex tench,” Gina ignored Charles and continued. 

“Sex stench? How could you deny it when you smell like-”

This time, instead of laughs, everyone erupted into disgusted groans.

“Ew, Hitchcock, get out of here. Sexual _tension_, you animal. You’re exiled from the tub.” She pointed at him. “Go.” 

He hung his head, but quickly got up and left the hot tub. Scully followed behind him. 

Jake glanced around at the remaining people in the hot tub. Rosa was still smirking, looking at the water as if she wasn’t really paying attention anymore, but he knew better than to believe she wasn’t. Charles was glancing between Jake, Amy, and Gina like he was trying to connect the dots between all the stories. Gina was staring at Amy, waiting for her to break. 

Across from him, Amy stared straight forward, directly at his face. Or maybe _through_ his face? He wasn’t sure. Was this part of the spacey Amy thing? Was she glaring at him hoping that he would disappear entirely? Did he even really do anything wrong?

Okay, maybe making fun of Teddy was a bit much, but it got quite a few laughs and it’s not like she and Teddy were still together or anything. And Teddy _was_ boring. This wasn’t news to anyone there, they’d all talked about it on more than one occasion. And Amy shot a few thinly veiled jabs at him, too. _A guy being overconfident and thinking he knows exactly what to do_ was obviously meant to be directed at him in response to his making fun of Teddy. Even though he _wasn’t_ like that, which she knew because she had been with him, which she had almost openly told all of their friends and which _he_ dug them out of, by the way. 

“They couldn’t have had sex,” Charles finally announced. 

“Thank you, Charles,” Jake shot back. “Wait… Should I be thanking you for that? What do you mean?” 

“And why not, exactly?” Gina was clearly growing bored of this whole conversation, but she entertained it anyway.

“If she wasn’t going to say ‘my worst sexual experience was with York,’ she would’ve been saying ‘my worst sexual experience was with _you_.’ About Jake.” He paused and everyone looked at him blankly. He laughed wildly. “You think _anyone’s_ worst sexual experience was with _Jake_? I mean, c’mon! It’s _Jake_!” 

“Boyle-” Jake began, but he was cut off by Gina. 

“God, Charles! C’mon. _Out_!” 

\--

He was resting on the chair with his feet up on the coffee table. Maybe nobody had to share a room after all. He was about as comfortable as he could get. His eyes slowly drifted closed and he was well on his way to falling asleep there when he heard the door open. Part of him thought that he should open his eyes and make sure it was someone from the squad and not a murderer, but the bigger part of him felt way more content with taking that risk and keeping his eyes closed. 

“Hey, Jake?” 

He jumped, startled at how loud her voice was. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, did I startle you?” Her voice was not any quieter this time around. 

“Jesus, fuck, Ames. Why are you yelling?” 

She covered her mouth and laughed softly under her hand. She lifted her hand carefully and whispered exaggeratedly. “_Two drink Amy._”

He tried his hardest not to let the stupid grin take over his face, but he lost the battle before it even began. She was just so _cute_. 

“What’s up, Ames?” 

Her voice was almost a normal decibel when she spoke again. She leaned on the arm of the chair he was sitting in, her thigh brushing against his hand before he pulled it away to make space for her. “I just wanted to thank you, I guess.” 

He laughed quietly. “Thank me for what? Making fun of your ex? That awesome sex tape joke?” He drummed his fingers on his thigh and hummed as he tried to think of what else she could mean. 

She laughed and pushed his shoulder so he fell back further into the chair. He was leaning back now, looking up at her towering over him. He wasn’t drunk yet, but even so, the moment was sobering for him. 

“For covering for me, I mean. You didn’t have to do that. And I know you don’t really care as much if everyone knows.” 

He looked up at her seriously. “Of course I care. I want you to be comfortable.” 

She smiled down at him, then quickly looked away. The moment was tense, like almost everything between them lately. He was back to barely breathing, afraid that if he exhaled too forcefully the neatly stacked house of cards they’d built between them would tumble to the floor, landing in a pile of disarray. _But would that be so bad?_ He wasn’t sure what would happen from there. Do they rebuild the house? Do they pull out each individual card from the pile _together_, trying to make sense of what it all means? 

Since everything had happened, since that night where he trailed his fingers back and forth between her shoulder blades, following the path her spine led and lazily playing with her hair until her eyes drifted shut in front of him, _he_ felt like a fallen house of cards. He felt like a messy heap, sure of where this all started, but incapable of finding the end. He’d made little to no progress in restacking himself in the weeks since she’d told him they’d be better as partners, better as friends. 

He cleared his throat. He felt like he’d been doing it all day, every time they were alone together. His mouth felt so dry around her. “So… Where’s everybody else?” 

She stood and walked over to the couch across from him, stretching out and curling into the pillows. “They’re still walking on the beach. Gina mentioned going and getting some more liquor for the game tonight.” 

Jake nodded. “Did they ever decide what game we’re playing?” 

Amy shrugged. “They didn’t tell me if they did.” 

“Right. Cool, cool, cool.” 

The silence settled between them again. It was so quiet that he was fairly certain you could’ve heard someone three houses over, yet the lack of sound was almost hurting his ears. 

“Jake?” 

He reluctantly looked at her. She was looking away from him, focusing on the coffee table, he thought. She was twisting the fingers on her one hand and breathing slowly. He thought she would continue, but she didn’t. 

“Yeah?” 

She took a deep breath. “Do you ever think about what things would be like if we hadn’t…” She trailed off. “If we kept trying?” 

He thought about walking home from work with her, holding her hand on the way. He thought about leaning against her door frame and kissing her before she could get the door unlocked. Sometimes he would pass a place, that one bench that overlooks the fountain at the park, the one that was perfectly lit around 10am when he was there looking for a woman’s cane because she’d just happened to have seen his badge when he was walking by. It had occurred to him that he’d love to be looking at _her_ sitting on that bench, the light from the water reflecting off of her as they sipped their morning coffee together. 

He thought about her during nights when he was alone, when he couldn’t sleep. Not just _sex_ with her, though that had definitely crossed his mind on more than one occasion, but the way she curled into his side so perfectly when he woke up that following morning. The way it had been so easy for him to press gentle kisses onto her forehead, the way her leg fit between his and hooked around the back of his knee, keeping him close to her. 

He looked back at her. She was looking at him now, thoughtfully and expectantly. “All the time.” 

She sat up and tilted her head, like that wasn’t the answer she was expecting. She tucked her hair behind both ears and opened her mouth to say something, but then the back door opened and people started piling into the room. 

“Alright, break it up, put your pants back on,” Gina yelled. 

Holt walked further into the house. “Gina, they’re both wearing pants,” he commented quietly. Jake and Amy both looked at him, eyebrows raised and looking particularly annoyed at Gina’s teasing. “Oh, you’re making fun of them for their romantic history. You’re joshing, I see.” He pointed at them. “Put your pants back on!”

Amy grimaced and Jaked stood up, “_Okay_, after that weird moment that I would’ve expected from Charles but definitely not from _you_, sir…” He wiped his hands on his jeans and then put them palms up toward everyone. “Do we have a competition to get to, or what?” 

Rosa held up two bottles of liquor, Gina and Charles both held up one each. “Oh, we have a competition,” Gina reiterated. 

\--

“Okay, here’s the ground rules,” Gina began. Typically, Amy would be the one in charge of rules, but she was two drinks in and a little fuzzier than usual, so she was listening patiently. She wasn’t taking notes, but she may as well have been. “Holt and Terry are not playing, they both automatically get their own room. Hitchcock and Scully already share a room every year, so they’re not involved, either. That leaves me, Rosa, Charles, Amy, and Jake.”

“Say we’re gonna play Quarters,” Jake interrupted. 

Gina glared in his direction and continued. “We’re going to be playing two games tonight. The first game will give us our first loser, the first one assigned to the room. The second game will give us loser number two.” 

“And we’re playing Quarters, right?” 

“Jacob, shut _up_. Stop trying to steal my thunder, here.” She rolled her eyes dramatically. “We’re playing Quarters.” 

“_Yes!_” 

Amy immediately turned to Charles. “Was this game designed for me to lose or for Charles to lose? Because it’s gonna be one of us.”

“I can tell you who it’s _not_ gonna be,” Jake replied smugly, pointing to himself. 

“House rules,” Gina interrupted. “Rule number one, when you get a quarter in the cup, you get to choose one other person to drink. Rule two, you get to decide how _much_ they drink. Rule three, it can’t be more than half a cup, you know we’re too fast paced.”

Jake groaned. “This is _way_ too many rules.” 

“_Rule four_,” Gina continued, elbowing Jake in the ribs as she did. “Amy takes sips, because she’s bad as hell at this game and she’s gonna be too drunk to play the next game if she drinks half a cup every time.” 

Amy grimaced, but she didn’t disagree. Jake laughed at her and she rolled her eyes in response. 

“The final rule: If you score two quarters in a row, you get to make up a new rule.”

“Yeah, just what we need: _more_ rules,” Jake whined. “Can we play now?” 

Gina beamed Jake in the forehead with the quarter she had been holding. “You’re up, Peralta.” 

He rubbed his forehead and grimaced for a moment, but then he was smiling and trying to get the right aim for the cup. His shouting when he made it paralleled that of a child who scored a goal in gym class. He looked around the group mischievously. “Rosa, drink. Half cup.” 

Rosa obediently downed her cup, then refilled it. 

Amy tossed her quarter and missed. Badly. Charles had to crawl around on the floor to find it again. 

“Atta girl, Ames,” Gina called from across the table. Rosa went next. She didn’t react when she made it in the cup. 

“Amy. Sip.” 

Amy took a quick sip of her drink, then Gina tossed her quarter. 

“Amy, sip, siiiiip.” 

Amy rolled her eyes, but took another sip. 

Charles tossed his quarter and surprisingly made it. Both he and Amy jumped up. 

“I’m gonna lose quarters?!” Amy shouted. 

Charles smiled smugly, then pointed to her. “Take a sip, Santiago.”

“Hold on, hold on, hold on,” Jake looked around the circle slowly, inspecting everyone. Amy took another sip. “I see what you’re doing here. You’re all choosing Amy.” 

Gina shook her head. “You know, I never saw it before, but now I do. You really are a great detective.” 

Jake rolled his eyes. “_Thank you._ But what I don’t get is _why_? She’s already going to lose this game, you don’t have to make it harder for her.” 

“Hey!” Amy protested and elbowed at Jake, but he dodged her and offered her an apologetic smile.

“I’m sorry, but it’s true!”

“Throw your quarter, Peralta,” Gina commanded.

He stared at them all for another moment, but then threw his quarter and made it. 

“Oh, would you look at that. Guess I get to make a new rule, huh?” He shrugged his shoulders, then looked at Amy. “New rule is that you can’t make the same person drink two times in a row. Also, take a drink, Charles. Half cup.” 

Amy missed, Rosa did not. “Two in a row. New rule: Jake’s rules don’t count.” 

“Hey, you can’t do that!” 

“I’m sorry, is there a rule against making other people’s rules not count?” Rosa looked to Gina. 

Gina mimed thinking about it, then shrugged. “Nope, no rule about that. Rosa’s rule counts!” 

“This is the worst game of quarters I have ever played,” Jake complained. 

“Shut up and drink, Jake. Half a cup.” 

He rolled his eyes and did as he was told. 

Gina scored again. “New rule, every time Amy takes a drink, Jake has to take a drink, too. Oh, by the way, drink up, Ames.” 

“This is probably bullying or something,” Jake grumbled before he took a drink. 

Charles missed. Jake scored. 

“Yes! New rule, my rules count again!”

“No, no, no, no, no,” Gina tsked. “First, you get to make a rule when you score _two in a row._ You don’t get a new rule for each consecutive score. You get a new rule when you score twice.” Jake groaned. “Plus your rules don’t count, so even if you made a rule about your rules counting, it wouldn’t count if you made the rule. Someone else would have to do it.” 

“You sound like a lawyer or something and I do _not_ like it.” 

Gina shrugged and gestured at Amy to throw. 

Amy didn’t even look ahead, she just tossed the quarter in front of her. She turned to say something to Jake, but everyone fell silent around her. They all turned to look at her. She made a face. “_What?_”

“Did you just make it in the cup?” Jake asked. 

She tilted her head, then leaned forward and peered into the cup. Her jaw dropped. “Oh my god. Oh my god, you guys, I made it! I made it in the cup! Charles and I are tied!” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Rosa murmured. “Make somebody drink.” 

She smirked at Jake. “Drink up. Half a cup.” 

“Hey, I was on your side!”

She shrugged. “All’s fair in love and quarters.” 

“C’mon, you know I don’t know book quotes!” He grumbled between gulps of his drink. 

The game continued that way, everyone making Amy, and by extension, Jake, drink. Amy even managed to get two quarters in a row once, at which point she excitedly declared her rule. 

“Jake’s rules count again!” 

Jake and Amy high-fived, but everyone else groaned. Rosa tossed her quarter and made it. “New rule. Amy’s rules don’t count.” 

Gina snickered. “Oof. And if Amy’s rules don’t count, that means her rule on Jake’s rules counting doesn’t count either, so neither Amy nor Jake’s rules count.” 

“That’s not fair!” Amy argued. 

Rosa pointed at her. “All’s fair in love and quarters, right?” 

Jake snorted quietly and covered his mouth when Amy glared at him. 

By the end of the game, Amy had finished another full drink and scored a total of three points in the entire game. She lost _badly_. 

“I’m just saying, I think they sabotaged you,” Jake half-whispered to her. He was a little buzzed, and his whispers were resembling those of two-drink Amy. “They knew you’d lose Quarters.”

“Hey, they didn’t _know_. They just _thought._ And they were right, but that’s beside the point.”

Jake scoffed. “Ames, I don’t think a week-long seminar on Quarters could make you good enough to even beat Charles.” 

She punched him in the shoulder lightly, but they both laughed. 

“Alright, love birds. Game two, Drunk Clue. Let’s go.” 

Jake ignored Gina’s first comment. “I’m sorry, did you say Drunk _Clue_? Like, the detective game? Oh, _fuck yeah_. I call Colonel Mustard.” 

\--

Jake was practically vibrating with excitement. “I can’t believe people have been playing Drunk Clue and I’ve never even heard of it. I can’t believe I hadn’t thought of this. Do you think they sell this game? Do you think _we_ could sell this game? No, that’s crazy. Right?” 

Rosa threw a pillow at him. 

“Tipsy Jake has entered the chat,” Gina commented, holding up a half empty bottle of vodka as a microphone. “Finish setting up.” 

He helped them to situate the makeshift game spaces on the floor, using throw pillows and other random objects from throughout the house. Their floor spaces connected between each room. 

“Alright, we have our game board and I assume that _we_ are the game pieces, but where are the weapons?” 

Rosa pulled her duffel bag off of the couch, unzipped it, and nonchalantly pulled out a hatchet, blade covered by a leather sheath. Jake scrunched his eyebrows up. “Okay, super badass and all but _why_ did you bring that here?” 

Rosa shrugged. “I don’t really see how that concerns you.” 

“Fair point, no doubt, no doubt… Okay, so we have one weapon!” 

Charles looked around the room, then shouted excitedly. He ran across the living room to the fireplace, then reached up and grabbed a candle off of the mantle. “Like in the game! A candlestick!”

“I like where your head’s at, Boyle. Oh, I’ve got it!” Jake took off into the kitchen. He rummaged through drawers until he found what he was looking for. He traipsed back into the living room, looking innocent as he held his weapon behind his back. Slowly, he revealed a large kitchen knife. 

“Jacob!” Gina yelled. “You’re not that drunk, which makes this _regular_ Jake stupidity. We’re not playing a drinking game with you waving around an knife.”

Jake scoffed. “_We’re_ the police. We’ll just arrest anybody who stabs someone!”

Gina shook her head. “On second thought, keep the knife. We’ll arrest you for accidentally stabbing yourself.” 

Amy, who had left to grab something out of her car, returned, not-quite-rhythmically moving her arms as she stepped back into the room. She stopped and grimaced as she looked at Jake. “Why are you holding a big knife?” 

“He’s not,” Charles offered, sliding the large knife out of Jake’s hand and replacing it with a butter knife. 

“Awh, lame,” Jake whined. 

“Sorry, Jakey,” Charles offered. “If we accidentally cut a hole in the sofa, Eleanor will never let us come back.” 

Jake sat on the floor, glaring at his butter knife. 

“Three weapons down, how many to go?” Rosa asked. 

“I’m game master,” Gina replied quickly, “so there are only four players. I vote we have six weapons, just to make it more challenging.” 

“Matches,” Amy suggested. “Cause my dance moves are fire.” 

Gina snorted. “Yeah, okay. Anybody have a book of matches?” 

“A book!” Jake yelled. “They beat him to death with a book!” 

Rosa pulled a lighter out of her pocket. “Okay, how about a _lighter_ and a book. Now we only need one more.” 

“Oh, I have just the thing,” Gina said. She quickly made her way out the back door, leaving everyone watching as she walked away. She popped back in, little green squirt gun aimed at Jake. 

“Our final weapon,” she announced. She pulled the trigger, squirting Jake in the face with water. She laughed as he grimaced and took the gun from her. 

\--

“Alright,” Gina circled around where the four of them were sitting, shuffling around papers in two separate tupperware containers. “You will each choose a weapon, then I’ll choose a location.”

“That’s not how you play Clue,” Charles interrupted.

“Thank you, Charles.” She rolled her eyes. “Drunk Detective Clue is not the same as regular Clue. _So_, one of you did it. I have slips with your names, slips with rooms, and slips with weapons for me to choose from. I’ll select one of each, then I will know who did it, where, and with what. You will all have to figure that out.”

“Great,” Jake said, trying to ignore Amy dancing next to him. She had elbowed him twice on accident without even noticing. “Where’s the body?” 

“Scully!” Gina yelled. Scully popped his head out from the other room. Gina smiled. “If you play dead somewhere in here, I’ll get a pie tomorrow.”

Scully dramatically flopped over onto the floor, clutching at his chest. 

“The body is right there,” Gina pointed. 

“Great, so we know he was killed in the living room,” Rosa shrugged. “Game’s half over.” 

“No,” Gina sighed in annoyance. “He could’ve been killed somewhere else and dropped off there. You’re detectives, you have to figure that out.” 

“This game sounds way too complicated,” Charles complained. 

“You guys, we get to be real-life detectives solving a real-life murder! Let’s just play!”

“Jake, we’re real-life detectives who solve real-life murders every day,” Amy giggled as she finished. 

“Yeah, but how often do we get to do it _drunk_?” 

Everyone nodded and began choosing their slips of paper, holding them close to themselves so nobody else saw. 

“Speaking of being drunk,” Gina continued. She tossed a fuzzy die on the floor. “You roll the die, you move that many spaces. If you land on a pillow, you drink whiskey. If you land on a space that isn’t a pillow, you drink vodka. You can only guess the crime when you’re in a room, not on a space. If you’re wrong, you drink.” 

Everyone nodded. Gina pulled her final slip of paper out and looked down at the crime, then eyed everyone carefully. 

“Amy, you go first. I need you to have some more alcohol so you’ll stop doing whatever it is that you’re doing right now.” 

A soft smile formed on Jake’s lips as he watched Amy slowly rotate her shoulders, do a quick spin, then point at Gina. She was the worst dancer he knew, but he could watch her do it all day. 

Twenty minutes later, Amy was half finished with her fourth drink. They’d rolled the die what felt like two hundred times, and each only guessed twice each, with the exception of Charles, who kept rolling a one and had barely moved. 

Jake stepped into the kitchen. “_Ha_! I get to guess again. Okay, so…” He thought carefully, peering around the edge of the kitchen to look at his friends. “I’m gonna say that Amy killed Scully… in the kitchen… with a book, because she’s a nerd.” 

“Hey!” Amy whined as she walked into the kitchen to join him. 

Gina stared at Amy expectantly, then rolled her eyes when Amy didn’t say anything. “Well, are you going to prove that it wasn’t you?” 

“Oh yeah,” Amy laughed softly, grabbing Jake’s bicep and leaning on him as she did. He blinked frantically, but then placed his hand on her arm to keep her steady as she laughed. 

Her face quickly became more serious. “Okay. Jake,” she paused when Jake raised his eyebrows. “I’m sorry, _Colonel Mustard_, I couldn’t have killed Scully in the kitchen because I was busy looking at Rosa’s butt in the hallway.” 

Jake couldn’t even hear what Rosa said over his laughter. She yelled across the house, “Did you even finish your fourth drink yet?” 

“Pervy Ames came out to play a little early,” Gina added with a laugh. 

Gina tucked back into the living room to harass Charles about rolling the die and getting more than one. 

Amy raised her eyebrows at Jake as she finished the last sip of her drink. “How are you feeling, Professor Mustard?” 

He laughed. “Indubitably,” he exaggerated a British accent. “It’s Colonel Mustard, by the way.” 

She frowned. “Well indubitably doesn’t describe how you’re feeling.”

“Noted.” He laughed softly, then looked away from her. 

She leaned in close, planting her hand firmly on his chest. “Throw the game,” she whispered. He could smell the alcohol on her breath as it fell against his lips. Her lips, which had been so dangerously close to his on so many occasions throughout the day. 

He blinked wildly. Her eyes flashed down to his adam’s apple as he swallowed. “Throw the game? Why?” 

She laughed softly, like he was missing something. A tingle ran up his spine as he felt intoxicated in an entirely different way, more distracted by her than he had been all night, which was really saying something.

“If you lose the game, you’ll still be winning tonight,” she whispered. She ran her hand a little further up his chest, then plucked his glass out of his hands. She tipped her head back as she swallowed the whiskey in one gulp, smirking at him afterward. 

Charles complained in the other room. “This die is rigged!” 

Amy turned away from Jake and made her way back toward the living room. “My turn!” 

\--

He gave it a few more rounds before he gave his excuse. 

“I’m just not really feeling too hot right now,” he complained as he sauntered over to the couch. “I think I had too much to drink.” 

Gina scoffed. “Jake, you had like five drinks. _Maybe._”

Jake shrugged. “I don’t know, maybe it’s Terry’s cooking then. I just don’t feel great, I think I should drop out of the game.” 

Amy laughed from across the room. “Yeah, drop out of the game, Jake. We know there’s only one true winner here.”

“Yeah, me,” Rosa agreed. 

“I was obviously talking about me, Rosa.” 

“I think I’m gonna just head to bed,” Jake continued. 

Gina rolled her eyes. “You’re getting lame in your old age. College Jake would’ve never dipped before solving the Drunk Detective Clue murder.” She clapped her hands together. “In either case, Amy, you’ve just won yourself an annoying roommate.” 

Jake groaned. “C’mon, can’t Charles just sleep on the floor or something?” 

Rosa narrowed her eyes. “The whole reason we’ve been playing this stupid game is to figure out who the second loser is. Not surprised that it’s you, by the way.” 

“Real cool, Diaz,” Jake whined. “Make fun of the sick guy.” He rolled his eyes dramatically. “Fine. But if we have to share a room, we get the one with the attached bathroom. It’s bigger.” 

“Fine,” Gina shot back. 

“Fine,” he repeated. 

“I’m gonna be sick,” Amy announced, heading down the hall to the bedroom that they had just claimed. 

Jake sighed. “Great. Now there’s a _line_.” 

He went over to the corner of the room and lifted both of their bags up, carrying them with him. He turned back toward everyone. “I guess I should make sure she doesn’t need help or anything.” 

Everyone mumbled something at him in return, but they were already settling into the table and ignoring him. As he walked into the bedroom, he swore he heard Charles murmur, “The plan worked!”

\--

He tossed the bags on the floor as he walked in. She quickly picked hers up and beelined for the bathroom. He had thought she was joking about being sick, but maybe she actually wasn’t feeling well. The lock clicked into place as she shut the door, so he sighed and flopped over on the bed to wait for her. 

After a few minutes, he stood and made his way over to the bathroom door. He could hear her rustling around, but she hadn’t said anything. 

He knocked on the door. “Hey, Ames, you okay in there?” 

Her voice came softly through the door. “Yeah, I’m okay.”

Jake sighed. “Okay, just making sure you didn’t fall asleep on the floor in there or something. Or maybe intentionally go to sleep in the shower? I don’t know.” He paused a minute, then started up again. “Listen, Ames. I can sleep in the living room if you want, if this is uncomfortable for you or anything.” 

“Jake, shut up. I’m getting ready for bed, go lay down or something.” 

He laughed quietly to himself, then made his way over to the bed. He leaned back against the pillows and bent his leg, hanging his other leg off the side of the bed. He wasn’t having trouble breathing, per se, but he had so many different thoughts running through his mind. What was he feeling now? Anticipation? Confusion? What did he want to happen when she came into the room?

And was he dumb enough to think that he could will something into happening with her? She was giving him all sorts of weird vibes throughout the day. The way she’d asked about if he ever thought about where they’d be if they had kept trying at a relationship? Weird. Even weirder was the way they’d been so close to each other early in the day, inches apart on the couch before Holt had interrupted them. But by far the weirdest thing that had happened was the way she’d pressed her hand against his chest and laughed, close enough that he could’ve closed the distance between them so easily. It brought a shiver to his spine in that moment, and it left him covered in goosebumps, now. 

But what _did_ he want? A kiss? Sex? More than that? 

The answer to that question scared him more than it maybe should. 

The bathroom door finally clicked as she unlocked it and slowly pushed it open. His head snapped up at the sound. He could see the open door, but she still hadn’t stepped into his sight. When she did, he wished he’d had more time to prepare himself. 

Her hair was messy. She’d just thrown it up in a ponytail after they’d been in the hot tub earlier in the day. She had let her hair down, ran her fingers through it a few times. It was all tousled, falling in waves around her shoulders in a way that Jake more than appreciated. 

The waves contrasted against the shirt she was wearing--a plaid button-up that he immediately recognized as his own. But _fuck_, she could keep it. She could have all of his clothes if she made them look that good. The first three buttons were left open, pulled together in a way that left him a perfect view of her cleavage without giving away too much. The sleeves were rolled up and cuffed on her forearms. He followed the curve of her body, eyes tracing over the sharp curve of her hip where it met the plane of her belly. The shirt hung down around her mid-thigh, final button left open so that there was a slight gap in the shirt when she took another step closer to him.

Jake Peralta _loved_ plaid. He wore it practically every day. He looked good in it and he knew it. What he didn’t know was that she would make it look so much _better._ His mouth was so dry. He suddenly wished that he had the foresight to bring a glass of water with him. Or maybe another shot of whiskey. 

“I… Is that my shirt?” He asked stupidly. 

She shrugged, toying with the bottom of it in a way that made his heart skip a beat. “I must have grabbed the wrong bag. I figured you wouldn’t mind.” She raised an eyebrow, then a beautiful smirk stretched across her lips. Her expression changed, that of mock innocence. “Oh, god. Are you mad? I can take it off if you want?”

She shifted so the shirt fell off of her shoulder. It didn’t expose any more skin beyond her arm, but it threatened to. 

“No,” he said too quickly, voice rough. “Don’t take it off yet.” 

He stood slowly, keeping her eye contact as if he was trying to challenge her. Whoever looked away first had to be the first to face their friends after this. 

She didn’t back down. 

He closed the distance between them until they were standing right in front of each other. He swallowed thickly. 

“Well, Peralta? Are you gonna kiss me, or what?” 

He wasted no time doing just that. His hands were drawn to her like magnets, one around her waist and one tangling into her hair. He walked her backwards until they were back in the bathroom, where he quickly lifted her onto the counter. He broke the kiss as he slid his hands from her thighs down to her knees, where he separated them with a little more force than necessary. She moaned softly into his mouth as he moved into that space and pulled her back in for more. 

She was clutching at his shirt, sliding it up his body and exploring the skin she found there. He released her long enough to pull the fabric over his head and toss it to the floor, then worked on guiding his shirt the rest of the way off of her shoulders until it pooled around her waist. He trailed his hands from her hips up to her chest, where he then pulled away to refocus his mouth. 

Amy whimpered softly and sighed. “Fuck, Jake.” 

She reached down and tugged at the button on his jeans. He sighed against her skin as the button released, releasing with it the pressure that had built there. Any semblance of resolve that he may have presented crumbled when she dipped her hand into his jeans and wrapped her fingers around him. Each flick of her wrist was deliberate, left him moving his hips closer to her as he pressed his lips back against hers. 

He slid his hand down her body, surprised to be touching skin when he moved below his shirt. She gasped softly as his fingers brushed against her clit, deliberately avoiding touching enough to really give her any satisfaction. She whined against his lips, so he laughed and circled his thumb against her slowly. “So impatient,” he teased. 

She adjusted, guiding him closer until he lost the words on his lips, exhaling softly. He breathed her in, head tipping back as she teased him. She took advantage of the new angle to press kisses against his collarbone. 

“Mmm, wait, stop,” he struggled the words out, reluctantly pulling his hips back away from her. She looked up at him, confusion clear on her features. He bit his lip a little as he watched her breathing, looking up at him expectantly. 

He brought his hand back up again, gently cradling her face. “Slow down,” he whispered. “I want to…” 

He trailed off, unsure of how to finish the sentence. He wanted to remember this. He wasn’t sure if it would happen again. He had imagined this exact moment so many times, so many different ways, and somehow none of them quite like this. None of them this perfect. None of them containing this edge of anticipation that he was riding, heightening everything that was happening and _god_ he wanted her, but he didn’t want it to end. He wanted all the time in the world with her, and of course he couldn’t say that to her but he could show her and that’s exactly what he was planning to do. 

She hesitantly lifted her hand to his face, cupping his jaw. She traced his bottom lip with her thumb, smiling at him as he looked down into her eyes, a grin stretching across his own lips. 

They were both smiling into the following kiss, still smiling as he pulled her up onto his hips. Her tongue interrupted his smile as he carried her to the bed, consumed with lust as she worked to grind her hips against his. 

“Oh my god, Ames,” he breathed against her neck between kisses. 

She laughed softly, carding her fingers through his hair as she leaned down to kiss him again. It didn’t even matter to him what happened next, because in that moment, she was smiling against his lips, humming softly as he slowly pulled her hips against him. 

The music outside the door changed, causing Amy to pull out of the kiss. They both turned toward the sound. He was afraid for a moment that this was going to bring them back to reality, that he was going to lose the warmth of her skin on his, the warmth that was emanating from within him just by having her close. 

She laughed again as she pushed him back on the bed, slowly pressing her body against his as she deepened the kiss. He groaned softly as she bit his lip. He gripped onto her wrists and rolled over, pushing her arms up above her head and pressing her into the mattress. 

She whined when he pushed himself up and away from her. 

“Where are you going?” 

He tiptoed his way to the door and twisted the lock as quietly as he could, then turned and looked at her. 

“The door wasn’t locked?” 

He shrugged and smiled sheepishly. “It is now.” 

She shook her head. “Get back over here.” 

He kept her eye contact as he slowly made his way back over to the bed. He kneeled on the floor, sliding his hands back down her thighs. The dim moonlight filtering in from the blinds left a bluish glow on her body. He nudged her knees apart slowly, chuckling at her soft gasp. 

He leaned in, pressing a soft kiss against the inside of her knee. He trailed a few more kisses along her thigh, stopping to focus a little attention on a spot that seemed particularly sensitive. His teeth grazed against her skin as he pressed one more rough kiss into the uppermost part of her thigh. She hummed quietly and bucked her hips up toward him. 

He laughed softly and he hoped his breath affected her in the moment as much as hers had affected him earlier. “Gotta learn to be more patient, Ames.” 

Her fingers laced into his hair, but he tugged his head away, laughing again as he moved to focus on her other thigh. “God, Jake,” she groaned softly. He almost felt bad enough that he wanted to give her some relief, but a bigger part of him wanted to hear her say his name like that again. “Jake, please-”

“Please what?” He bit softly at her thigh as he finished the question, relishing in the sound she made. 

“Fuck, please-” She gasped as he quickly moved between her legs, interrupting her thoughts with his tongue. Her fingers locked back into his hair. She arched her back as he recalled all the things he’d been wanting to say to her, allowing his tongue to relay all those messages. 

He introduced his fingers slowly, building her desire with every flick of his tongue, every twist of his wrist until her shaky breath was stuttering out of her, the bridge to her soft whimpers as her thighs began to tremble around him. 

He licked his fingers clean before crawling back up her body, sprinkling kisses across her skin as he made his way. She kissed him hard as soon as he was close enough, tracing her fingers along the muscles in his back. He could already tell that she was exhausted. It had been a long day. They were up early for the drive, then they’d had a pretty full day up to this point. He also knew very well from last time that she was one to lay her head against his chest and fall asleep after an orgasm like that. 

That’s why he was so surprised when her kiss grew more heated. She was clutching him closer when her other hand followed the curve of his hip, gripping him and quickly working on pulling as many embarrassing sounds out of him as she could manage. 

He worked to steady his breathing, to keep his breathy groans and expletives to a minimum, but _fuck_, she was making it hard. He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against hers as she guided him into her. His kisses turned sweet and giving as he slowly drove his hips forward to meet hers. 

Sweet could only be used to describe them for a matter of moments before she was back to grasping onto him, helping him to keep his rhythm even as his movements grew faster, rougher. He snaked his hand back down between her legs, rubbing softly as he settled into kissing her neck. 

What began as soft moans on her part were building into something less controllable. Whispered against his lips were a few soft _fuck_s and an _oh my god_, followed immediately by a sharp “_Jake_!” 

He clamped his hand over her mouth and their eyes both travelled to the door. He rested his forehead against hers, their chests rising and falling in unison as they waited to see if any of their friends had heard.

After a minute had passed with no reaction, he focused his eyes back on hers. Hand still covering her mouth, he slowly drew his hips back toward hers. She closed her eyes and tipped her head back, the sound she made muffled by his hand. 

She grabbed onto his wrist, pulling lightly until he allowed his hand to slip away from her lips. She held his wrist there, pulling two of his fingers into her mouth. He shook his head as he tried to keep his focus on her. His breath was catching in his throat, threatening to tip over the edge into another sound that would have them glancing at the door. 

She bit softly before releasing his fingers, which he immediately worked back between her legs. She hooked her ankle around the back of his knee, successfully flipping them in one movement. 

“Fuck, Ames, you’re so-” he trailed off into a moan as she sank her hips lower, burying him inside of her. “Fuck.”

She pressed a hand against his chest, leaning into him as she bounced her hips. “I’m so what?” 

“You’re so-” She buckled down, increasing her speed and laughing as his brow furrowed and he tipped his head back. He gripped her hips tightly, trying to slow her down enough that he could finish his sentence. “Fuck, I’m gonna-”

She leaned back, rotating her hips against his with every rise and fall. Every exhale was ragged, as shaky as his hands when he pulled her back against him. 

“Ames, I’m gonna-” He took a deep breath, exhaling on a hum, “Let me-” 

She leaned back forward as he grabbed onto her hips, pulling her down to him roughly. He struggled to keep his eyes open as he bucked his hips up to meet her each time he pulled her back down. He just wanted to see her, but she was too good and every motion left him closer to giving in. 

Her soft sounds were building stronger again when she suddenly leaned back against him. “Jake, I’m- I’m gonna-” she whispered breathily against his neck before turning her head and biting down on his shoulder _hard_. He groaned loudly and drove his hips back toward her a few times before they were both coming together, hands grasping for more, all trembling breaths and tangling hair and whispered curses. 

She shook her head at him, smiling as she leaned into his chest. They allowed a few minutes for their breath to settle before she pulled his hand off of her shoulder and pressed a kiss into his palm. 

“Maybe next time we try this, we do it when all our friends aren’t outside.” She gasped softly. “Fuck, and our _Captain_ is here.” 

Jake laughed softly. 

“It’s not funny-”

“No, not that.” He chuckled again, then kissed the top of her head. “You said next time.” 

She was silent for a moment. When she turned to look at him, he couldn’t see it, but he was sure she was blushing. 

“Well, yeah… I was thinking… I mean, if you’d be interested… Maybe we could, I don’t know… Do this?” 

“Have sex?” 

She shook her head. “No, Jake.” She sighed and allowed her eyes to stray from his face. “Like, I don’t know...” 

He bit his lip to try to discourage the smile that was spreading across his face. “Like light and breezy?” 

She met his eyes again, more confident this time. “Screw light and breezy.” 

He leaned in to kiss her, tucking her hair behind her ear as he did. He laughed softly, “Yeah, screw light and breezy.” 

\--

The next morning, they sauntered out of the bedroom together, both dressed in their own clothes. Amy peeked around the corner to check for their friends before she pulled him toward the kitchen by his hand. She started the coffee maker before turning around and tucking into his arms, stretching up on her toes to give him a chaste kiss. 

“This isn’t exactly how I pictured this weekend going,” she admitted quietly, a playful smile on her lips. 

He laughed. “Agreed.” He leaned down to kiss her again. “This is way better than anything I imagined would happen.” 

She pulled out of his arms to rummage through the cabinets in search of mugs. 

“Oh, I’ll go grab my phone. Maybe we can head to that waffle place and get breakfast for everyone before they get up.” 

Jake sprinted out of the kitchen on the opposite side that they had entered from. Before he knew it, he was heading straight for the ground. 

“_Ow!_” Scully complained. 

“What are you doing on the floor?!” Jake yelled.

Amy ran to the doorway, staring at both Jake and Scully laying on the floor. 

“I’m playing dead! For the pie!” Scully shouted back. 

“You’ve just been here all night?” Amy asked incredulously.

“Well, Gina never told me the game was over, so I just stayed here.” He rolled his eyes. “Then you two woke me up in the kitchen with your kissing.” He sat up and turned to Jake. “Honestly, I thought you and Rosa kind of had a thing.”

“_What?_ Scully, no- Wait, you heard us?” 

Scully just nodded, gesturing at Amy, who was already blushing. She was giggling before you guys even left the bedroom. 

Amy stepped a little further into the room. “Listen, Scully… We weren’t really going to tell everybody until after the trip was over…”

He shrugged. “Your secret’s safe with me. As long as you bring my pie when you go to get breakfast. And extra bacon.” 

Jake laughed. “Deal.” 

The rest of the day went without problem. Rosa and Gina exchanged knowing glances and smirks when they looked at Jake and Amy, but they didn’t say anything. Charles whined when he’d asked if they fell in love like they’d all planned and Jake replied with an enthusiastic _no_, detailing how Amy made him set up a barrier of pillows between them so they didn’t accidentally spoon. 

“Hey, who was the murderer in Clue, by the way?” Jake finally asked. 

Gina shrugged. “Honestly, there wasn’t one. The plan went even more smoothly than we’d planned for. Charles and Rosa weren’t even actually playing, but you two were so busy flirting that you didn’t even notice.” 

Jake made a face. “We weren’t _flirting_. What do you mean they weren’t playing? Rosa guessed like two or three times.” 

“From the couch,” Rosa nodded in his direction. “I never rolled the die even once.” 

“Charles?” Jake looked at him in betrayal. 

Charles shrugged. “It’s for your love. I already wrote my best man’s speech, I have to make sure the wedding happens.” 

Jake and Amy both shook their heads. They tolerated a little more light teasing from Gina and Rosa before Holt finally told them to give it a rest, they had to see enough of Peralta and Santiago flirting, they didn’t need to _hear it_, too.

At the end of the night, they all settled into the couches to watch a movie. Rosa pretended not to see Jake lace his fingers with Amy’s before sliding their hands under the blanket resting over them. She raised her eyebrows at him, but then just smiled and looked back at the movie. 

They’d confirm their suspicions in a few days, they had agreed. 

But for now, watching some movie about an endless game of tag while he absentmindedly stroked his thumb along her palm, catching her smile every time he stole a glance at her while images of her wrapped in his flannel flashed across his eyelids every time he blinked?

That was all he needed.


End file.
